MIRANDO HACIA EL PASADO Y EL FUTURO
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Hace tiempo una valiosa leccion de amistad fue aprendida, 7 años màs tarde los protagonistas de esa historia regresan para volver a encontrarse y decirse entre ellos: ENCIENDE TU JUEGO.
1. LECCIÓN DE AMISTAD

**MIRANDO HACIA EL PASADO Y EL FUTURO**

**Prologo**

**Hace tiempo una valiosa lección de vida fue aprendida**

**Yugi (serio): Ahora juego el efecto mágico de la carta Cambio de Designación la cual me permite cambiar el atributo de cualquier monstruo que desee y también activo esta carta, Féretro de Renovación Oscura, la cual me permite traer del cementerio a cualquier hechicero.**

**Judai (algo preocupado): Ya veo así que traerás de nuevo al Mago Oscuro.**

**Yugi (sonriendo y hablando en tono irónico): Error, lo que traerá es ni mas ni menos que a un dios, el dios egipcio Slafier el Dragón de Cielo. **

Slafier desciende de los cielos oscuros mientras una lluvia de relámpagos resuena en todo el lugar

**Judai (asombrado): Así que ese el poder de dios egipcio, increíble.**

**Yugi (sonriendo): Judai sólo un dios egipcio es la carta apropiada para luchar contra un gran rival como tú.**

**Judai (alegre): Asombroso, eres genial Yugi-san, sin dado este el momento que he estado esperando todo a mi vida, el luchar con todo mi poder contra un duelista tan grandes como tu, estoy emocionado como no tiene idea.**

**Yugi (contento): Así se habla, nuestro verdadero duelo apenas comienza, estas listo Judai.**

**Judai: Estoy listo Yugi-san y ahora ve Neos.**

Neos se abalanza en contra de un rugiente Slafier y el choque de ambos produce una luz tan intensa que ilumina todo el lugar mientras ambos duelistas miran al cielo con un sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

**Judai (pensado): Gracias Yugi, a través de ti he recuperado lo que había perdido, lo mas importante que desde ahora nunca olvidare y eso "el corazón que siempre disfruto el duelo".**

La luz se atenúa para después encontrar únicamente al joven Yuki de pie a mitad del desierto mientras este emprende un nuevo viaje en búsqueda de nuevos desafíos.

**Judai (feliz mientras se dice así mismo): Ahora a seguir mí propio camino y formar con ello mi propia leyenda.**

7 años han pasado desde ese majestuoso día y la joven promesa se ha vuelto una afamada…celebridad

**Anunciador 1 de TV: Hoy en las últimas noticias del espectáculo y el entretenimiento, la nueva celebridad de mundo del juego de duelos de monstruos, Judai Yuki retuvo su campeonato intercontinental el torneo de duelos celebrado en la ciudad de New York, es mi deber recordarles que esta prestigiosa competencia a sido ganado por el joven Yuki desde hace 3 años.**

**Anunciador 2 de TV: Sin duda el mundo de duelo de monstruos tiene hoy en día a un nuevo ídolo, personificado en el joven Judai Yuki, quien se proclamado ganador absoluto en cada uno de los torneos en donde ha participado en los últimos seis meses, llamando así la atención de celebres y extraños aficionados a uno de los juegos mas famosos de todo el mundo.**

**Vocero de periódicos: Extra, extra lea las últimas noticias del momento.**

Mientras que en la primera plana del periódico a aparece como encabezado la leyenda:

**"ENTREVISTA EXCLUSIVA COMO LA REVELACIÓN DEL MOMENTO JUDAI YUKI."**

**Comercial de TV: Desear verte como el ídolo del momento Judia Yuki, pues ya puedes hacerlo con la nueva línea de productos oficiales de uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo, que incluyen tazas, platos, camisetas, juguetes entre otros productos mas, así que ven y conviértete en todo un Judai Yuki, el próximo futuro rey de los Duelos.**

Entre tanto en el gran domo de Atlantic city, un reconocido torneo de duelos se llevaba acabo

Anunciador: Señoras y señores bienvenidos a la gran final de Torneo de duelos de Atlantic city, 64 duelistas lucharon en esta misma arena durante 3 días completos y ahora sólo 2 ellos quedan aun esta competencia y permítanme que se los presente a continuación, en la esquina azul el retador numero 1 en América, Charles Davinson y en la esquina roja, esta alguien que no necesita presentación, ya que es ni mas ni menos que el actual campeón de este torneo por 4 años consecutivos, el afamado y celebre Judai Yuki.

En las gradas de domo, la gente comienza a victorear el nombre de Judai de forma sublime y escandalosa.

**Niño 1 (entusiasmado): No cabe duda que ese joven llegara pronto a convertirse en el Rey de los Juegos.**

**Niño 2 (alegre): Me muero que así sea y espero que se de pronto.**

**Anunciador (entusiasmado): Competidores ya conocen las reglas así que ahora que de inicio la final de Torneo, **

**Anunciador (gritando de manera efusiva): Comiencen.**

**Judai y Charles (al unísono mientras ambos alistan sus barajas y encienden sus discos de duelo): Al duelo.**

Al mismo tiempo que los 2 duelistas daban inicio a la final del torneo, en diferentes puntos del domo varios hombres todos vestidos de traje negro y gafas oscuras vigilaban cada uno de los movimiento del Judai registrando todo lo que hacia con cámaras de video y mantenido constante comunicación entre ellos con ayuda de comunicadores portátiles.

Y así siguieron durante gran parte de la competencia hasta que uno de ellos que se apuntálala como el jefe de todos tomo su celular y procedió al marcaje del número de quien era la mente maestra del complejo plan que esta llevándose acabo.

**Hombre (voz seria): Tenemos al objetivo localizado, señora como debemos proceder ahora.**

**Voz femenina: Síganlo de cerca y cuanto este sólo establezcan contacto con él, me interesa mucho conocerle.**

**Hombre: Entendido señora como ordene.**

**Continuara...**


	2. HACIENDO CONTACTO

**CAPITULO 2: HACIENDO CONTACTO**

Mientras aquellos extraños hombre de negro no perdía detalle de cada acción suscitada hasta el momento, en el domo de duelos de Atlantic city, el duelo entre Charles y Judai llega a su parte final.

Charles (confiando): Será mejor que te rindas de una buena vez Judai, admito que eres bueno, por ni tu podrás contra el supremo poder de mi Guardián de la Reja (3750 atk )y con solo 700 pts de vida no creo que dures mucho.

Charles: 2500 pts  
Judai: 700 pts

Judai (sonriendo): Ah si eso esta por verse Charles.

Charles (exaltado): De acuerdo tú lo pediste Guardián de la reja aniquila a su monstruo en modo de defensa.

El Guardián de Charles lanza su ataque y destruyo por completo el monstruo de Judai.

Judai: Ahora que mi soldado de la carta esta en el cementerio puedo activar su habilidad especial la cual me permite sacar una carta mas de mi mazo y es justo que lo necesitaba ya que ahora activo mi carta hechizo Recuperando la Fusión, la cual me permite traer un monstruo de mi cementerio junto con la carta de polimerización y la criatura que elegido y que llamo ahora al campo es ni mas ni menos que mi héroe elemental Burbujas (800 atk) sabes, cuando burbujas es la única carta en mi campo, puedo sacar 2 cartas mas de mi mazo.

Charles (molesto): Y eso que, tu monstruo sigue siendo muy débil, no podrá hacer nada en contra de mi Guardián de la Reja.

Judai (riendo y hablando con sarcasmo): El sólo no podrá, pero para eso es que tiene compañeros para ayudaran a lograrlo y lo probare ahora que active mi carta de polimerización para unir a Burbujas con mis héroes Eivian y Chispas para formar así al héroe elemental Tempestad (2800 atk) y permíteme informarte que eso no es todo por ahora activo una de mi cartas favoritas, una que llamo Rascacielos, y que lo otorga a mi nuevo héroe un bono de poder de ataque de 1000 pts

Charles (atónito): ¿Cómo, eso no puede ser? ahora si monstruo es mas fuerte que el mio.

Judai: Así es, Tempestad ataca al Guardián de la Reja con golpe de trueno.

Tempestad se arroja contra el Guardián, impactándolo de lleno con su ataque especial aniquilando instantáneamente.

Charles: 2450 pts  
Judai: 700 pts

Charles (asombrado): No, mi mejor criatura se ha ido.

Judai: Y esto no acaba por que ahora jugare la ultima carta en mi mano y se trata de la carta hechizo Defusión, la cual revierte la unión de Tempestad y me permite tener de regreso a mi 3 heroes elementales, Chispas, Burbujas y Eivian.

Y mientras Judai continuaba con su jugada en uno de los recodos del domo de duelos

Hombre de negro 1 (dirigiéndose a uno de sus subordinados quien portaba una mini cámara de video): Graba cada momento sin perder ni un solo detalle, a la señora H, no le gustara sino le enviamos un informe completo de todas las acciones del objetivo.

Hombre de negro 2 (grabando el duelo): Entendido.

Charles (sorprendido): No puede ser mi Guardián de la Reja desapareció por completo.

Judai: Y ahora Charles es tiempo que mis 3 monstruos te ataquen de forma directa.

Charles (incrédulo): ¿Qué? no

Los monstruos de Judai se prepararon para atacar a un desprotegido Charles para eliminar así sus últimos puntos de vida.

Judai (entusiasmado): Chispas ataca.

Charles (recibiendo el poder de Chispas): Auhggg.

Charles: 850pts  
Judai: 700 pts

Judai: Ahora Eivian y Burbujas ataque combinando.

Charles (recibiendo los ataques de Eivian y Burbujas): Auhggg

Charles: 0 pts  
Judai: 700 pts

Charles (desplomándose sobre sus rodillas): No puede ser perdí.

Judai se acerca a su oponente y le extiende cordialmente su mano en señal de compañerismo.

Judai (contento): Fue un gran duelo Charles en serio.

Charles responde al acto de Judai ofreciendo también su mano y estrechándose en un cordial saludo.

Charles: Gracias, pero sin duda tu fuiste el mejor este día Judai, sin lugar a dudas tiene casta de campeón, enhorabuena sigue así y estoy seguro que llegaras a ser tan bueno como el mismo Rey de lo Duelos, Yugi Mutuo.

Judai: Gracias Charles tu también eres un excelente dualista.

Anunciador: Damas y caballeros el duelo de la final ya tiene un ganador y es ni mas ni menos que el duelista del momento Judai Yuki, a quien le pido que len un fuerte aplauso.

Todo el domo de Atlantic city clama una y otra vez el nombre de Judai lo cual provoca el asombro del propio duelista quien aun no termina de asimilar la gran popularidad que alcanzado hasta el momento.

Después de recibir el trofeo que lo acredita como el ganador del torneo, Judai en compañía de su manager llegan con muchos apuros hasta la zona de vestidores debido a la ola de reporteros que los acosan en buscan de la premisa del duelista que esta en boca de todos en la actualidad.

Reportero 1: Por favor señor Yuki unas palabras para los espectadores…

Reportero 2: ¿Que opina de su triunfo en este torneo…?

Reportera 3: Judai, ¿cual su próxima meta ahora?

En eso el manager de Judai, un hombre amable de nombre Anderson, entra en acción protegiendo a su muchacho de esa lluvia incesante de comentarios.

Anderson: Lo siento señores, pero mi muchacho esta muy cansando después de haber tenido muchos duelos hoy, así que les pido de favor que lo dejen descansar, después habrá una rueda de prensa en donde se les dará más detalles.

Los reporteros al escuchar esto asintieron y procedieron a dispersarse lentamente, permitiendo así ambos llegar hasta el camerino asignando a Judai.

Una vez dentro, Judai se tiro de lleno en el enorme sofá para reposar un poco.

Judai: Whoau eso si que fue intenso no se si estoy mas cansado por lidiar con todos esos reporteros, que por el duelo que acabo de jugar.

Anderson: Eso en comprensible, después de todo eres la sensación del momento y tu fama crece con cada torneo que ganas.

Judai: Si lo se, pero como ya te dije antes Anderson, esto no lo hago por la fama o el dinero, si participo en cualquier competencia, es por el que verdad amo los duelos y me divierto al máximo teniendo batallas tan emocionantes como la que tuve hoy.

Anderson: SI lo entiendo muchacho, pero es bueno también darte un tiempo para ti, después de todo el director de la Academia y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace años y me pido que cuidará muy bien de ti, por eso pienso que deberías tomarte un buen descanso, ya se por que no te tomas una vacaciones.

Judai (sonriendo): Oye esa no es una mala idea y así aprovechare para saludar algunos de mis amigos.

Anderson (recordando de pronto algo): Ah eso me recuerda que esta mañana llego esta carta para ti (mostrándole la carta a Judai)

Judai (tomando la carta entre sus manos): Para mí, me pregunto quien me escribiría.

Luego de abrir la carta y leer su contenido, Judai no pudo evitar mostrar una gran felicidad.

Judai (alegre): Pero si es una carta de Sho y me informa que todos mis amigos de la academia de duelos se enteraron de mi presentación en el torneo de esta ciudad y vinieron a verme, así que prepararon una fiesta para celebrar por nuestro reencuentro

Anderson: Oye eso es genial, pues entonces vez.

Judai: Lo dices en serio.

Anderson: Por supuesto te mereces un poco de esparcimiento después de haber trabajando mucho en el torneo.

Judai: Pues gracias Andy (nombrándolo así señal de amistad).

En eso alguien toca a la puerta.

Anderson (dirigiéndose hacia ella): Ahora de quien podrá tratarse, si dije claramente que no nos molestaran.

Al abrir la puerta tanto Anderson como Judai pudieron percatarse que se trataban ni mas ni menos que aquellos misteriosos hombres de negros que habían estado observando muy de cerca Judai durante todo el torneo.

Hombre de negro 1: Disculpe la intromisión, pero necesito hablar con el señor Yuki de algo urgente.

Anderson (serio): El señor Yuki no desea ser molestado así que le pido por favor que salga inmediatamente.

Judai: Por favor Andy, deja que el señor diga lo que tiene que decirme.

Anderson: Pero Judai, muy bien hable.

Hombre de negro 1: Muchas gracias, señor Judai Yuki, nosotros somos representantes del centro de investigación H.

En ese momento el hombre le entrega una tarjeta de presentación a Judai.

Judai (con la tarjeta en mano): Centro de investigación H, nunca antes lo había escuchado nombrar.

Hombre de negro 1: Eso es comprensible debido a lo ajustado de su agenda como figura pública señor Yuki, pero debe saber que nosotros representamos a una de los centros más importantes de desarrollo en tecnología de vanguardia que existen en todo el mundo y debe es mi deber informarle que nuestra presidenta y directora general lo invita a que tenga una platica privada esta misma noche para discutir con usted un nuevo proyecto que revolucionara el mercado del duelo de monstruos.

Judai (sorprendido): En serio.

Hombre de negro 1: Por eso le pedimos cordialmente señor Yuki que nos acompañe, lo llevaremos hasta en donde esta nuestra presidenta, estoy seguro que le encantara verle.

Judai: Lo siento pero esta noche es imposible, ya tengo planes para salir.

Hombre de negro 1: Lo prometo que no se llevara mucho, una vez terminada la entrevista, nosotros lo llevaremos a donde usted tenga que ir después, se lo aseguro.

Judai: Bueno no se yo…

Hombre de negro 1: Por favor señor Yuki, seria de mucha ayuda para nosotros que vea nuestra presidenta esta noche.

Judai: Muy bien lo haré, iré con ustedes.

Hombre de negro 1(sonriendo levemente): Gracias señor Yuki, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Y mientras todo esto sucedía a las fueras camerino, otro sujeto vestido de negro telefonea a su jefe para infórmale sobre los sucedido.  
Hombre de negro 2 (hablando por teléfono): Ya acepto.

Al poco tiempo en el penthouse de un exclusivo hotel de lujo, otro hombre de negro se acerca hasta donde se encuentra una dama muy hermosa de larga caballera rubia y ojos color verde esmeralda, quien no deja de revisar los datos de su computadora, todos estos con información sobre Judai y sus estrategias de duelo de forma minuciosa.

Hombre de negro 3: Disculpe mi señora.

Mujer: ¿Que sucede?

Hombre de negro 3: Acaban de informarme que el objetivo acepto nuestro invitación y viene en camino.

Mujer (sonriendo): Esplendido ahora todo marchara según los planes.

Mujer (tono misterioso): Al fin te tengo en mis manos Judai Yuki.

Continuara…


	3. UNA PETICIÓN MUY EXTRAÑA

**CAPITULO 3: UNA PETICIÓN MUY EXTRAÑA**

Luego de tan peculiar plática ambos hombres condujeron a Judai dentro de una lujosa limosina la cual recorrió durante varios minutos las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a las zonas más exclusivas.

Judai (observando por la ventana): Aun falta mucho.

Hombre de negro 1: Disculpe las molestias señor Yuki, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

El auto se detiene en uno de lo hoteles más grandes y lujosos.

Hombre de negro 1 (abriendo la puerta de la limosina): Por aquí se me hace favor señor Yuki, lo conduciré hasta donde se encuentra nuestra jefa.

Judai (tranquilo): Muy bien.

Judai entra al hotel, mientras que en penthouse de dicho edificio la mente maestra de todo este plan disfrutaba aplaciblemente de su cena hasta que uno de sus subordinados llega a donde esta para informarle lo siguiente:

Hombre de negro 3: Disculpe molestarla mi señora.

Mujer (limpiándose su boca con la servilleta de forma por demás elegante): ¿Que sucede ahora?

Hombre de negro 3: Solamente quería informarle el Judai Yuki ya se encuentra en el hotel y nuestros hombres lo están conduciendo directamente hacia aquí ahora.

Mujer (sonriendo): Perfecto finalmente ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha la parte final de mi plan maestro.

La mujer se levanta inmediatamente de la mesa y se aposta de frente del enorme ventanal de cristal de donde se observan una magnifica panorámica de la ciudad.

Mujer (de espaldas a su subordinado): Alisten todo como esta planeado.

Hombre de negro: 3 Muy bien mi señora.

Mujer: Dime ha habido noticias de mi esposo.

Hombre: Me han informado que su vuelo arribara al aeropuerto en cualquier momento.

Mujer: Bien.

En ese mismo instante dentro de un avión en pleno vuelo.

Un hombre cubierto por las sombra de la noche miraba con detenimiento las luces de la ciudad a la cual estaba de llegar.

Hombre (usando un tono de voz amable mientras llama a una de las azafatas): Disculpe señorita cuanto falta para aterrizar en la ciudad de Atlanta.

Azafata: Aterrizaremos dentro de unos 10 minutos señor, así que por favor le pido que aguarde pacientemente.

Hombre: Muy bien muchas gracias.

Hombre (luego de abrochase su cinturón de seguridad mira hacia la ventanilla del avión mientras piensa detenidamente): Me pregunto por que me habrá pedido venir a esta ciudad tan urgentemente.

Mientras tanto y luego de algunos minutos Judai llega hasta el penthouse donde es recibido cordialmente por otro hombre vestido de negro.

Hombre de negro 4 (tono de voz cortes): Sea usted bienvenido señor Yuki Judai, lo estábamos esperando ansiosamente.

Judai (despreocupado): Oh serio, que bien, me halaga.

Hombre de negro 4: Por aquí si me hace favor lo escoltare directamente hacia donde se encuentra nuestra presidenta.

Judai (sintiéndose algo incomodo por tanta cordialidad): Oh gracias.

Y así después de un breve recorrido por las diferentas estancias del lugar finalmente arribaron a lo que seria un especie de sala de juntas en donde se encontraba una enorme mesa cuadrada de lo más elegante y sentada en silla principal de dicha mesa se denotaba la figura de una hermosa mujer joven como de unos 23 años, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos aperlados, quien lo miraba con gran intensidad

Luego de verla, Judai al principio no pudo expresar palabra alguna, por lo sorpresivo del encuentro, por lo que tuvo que se la joven quien lo hiciera primero.

Mujer (tono gentil y mirada dulce): Buenas noches señor Yuki, me alegra que haya podido venir.

Judai (algo nervioso): Eto…yo

Mujer: Pero por favor no se quede ahí de pie, tome asiento.

Judai (nervioso y sonrojado mientras toma asiento): Eh si, gracias

Mujer: No sabe como aprecio en verdad que se haya tomado la molestia de aceptado mi invitación para esta reunión privada, supongo que alguien con su fama me imagino que no tiene mucho tiempo para atender asuntos tan peculiares como este, así que si me lo permite, iré al punto principal de todo este asunto.

Judai (intrigado): Eh ¿a que se refiere con eso?

Mujer: Vera, la principal razón de por que le pedí venir aquí especialmente esta noche es por que me gustaría tener un duelo con usted señor Yuki Judai.

Judai (sorprendido): ¿Que dijo, un duelo?

Al mismo tiempo en al aeropuerto el avión que transportaba a tan distinguido personaje, aterrizaba y con el nuevas incógnitas comenzaba nuevamente aparecer.

Hombre de negro 5 (esperando bajo la escalerilla de pasajeros mientras ve a dicho hombre descender del avión): Bienvenido sea señor a la ciudad de Atlanta, la señora lo esperaba con gran ansia.

Continuara...


	4. COMIENZA EL DUELO IDENTIDAD REVELADA

**CAPITULO 4: COMIENZA EL DUELO. IDENTIDAD REVELADA.  
**

Terraza del Penthouse.

Judai (con su disco de duelo y mazo preparado): ¿Esta completamente seguro de querer tener el duelo conmigo?

Mujer (tono alegre): Por supuesto y no sabe como que agradezco mucho la oportunidad de poder batirme contra usted.

Judai (tono seguro): Muy bien, pero no me culpes si pierdes de forma contundente.

Mujer: Tratare de no defraudarte Judai.

De pronto la mirada de la joven, cambio radicalmente a ser mas seria con un ligero semblante de enojo, lo cual llamo de inmediato la atención de Judai.

Judai (los ojos del rey malévolo se manifiestan en su rostro mientras piensa con detenimiento en lo que ha visto): ¿Que esta extraña sensación, será acaso odio?

En eso el espíritu de Yubel apareció junto a Judai.

Yubel: Judai debes tener cuidado con esta chica, puedo sentir un fuerte espíritu de lucha en ella, lo cual nos indica que es una experta en duelo de monstruos.

Judai (volteando a ver a Yubel): Si lo se tuve esa misma impresión desde que la vi la primera vez, pero aun así no pienso retirarme del duelo, continuare con el y así sabré de quien se trata y sus verdaderos motivos para retarme a esta batalla.

Yubel (sonriendo y con voz sarcástica): Je, sabia que dirías algo como eso.

Luego de eso Yubel desapareció y ambos duelistas se alistaron para comenzar con la pelea.

Judai y mujer (al unísono): Al duelo.

Mujer (seria): Las damas primero y la carta que jugare será mi Graciosa caridad, una carta mágica que me permite sacar 3 nuevas cartas de mi mazo mientras envié 2 de mi mano al cementerio y creo que elegiré estas (enviando 2 cartas de monstruo al cementerio)

Mujer: Luego invoco a mi Fire Princesa en modo de defensa (1300 def) y por ultimo colocare una carta boca abajo, y con eso término mi jugada.

Judai (sacando carta de su mazo): Muy bien es mi turno y ahora jugare con mi héroe elemental Chispas en modo de ataque (1600 atk) y jugare también carta hechizo Pistola láser la cual no solo incrementa los puntos de Chispas en 300 pts, sino también me permite cambiar el modo en que este colocado uno de los monstruos de mi oponente así que ahora tu Fire Princesa estará en modo de ataque.

Mujer (sonriendo maliciosamente): Lo siento Judai, pero eso no sucederá ya que ahora juego de mi mano la carta de hechizo rápido Tifon místico espacial, la cual elimina una de tus cartas mágicas o de trampa, así que tu Chispas se quedara su arma.

Judai: De todas formas Chispas sigue siendo más fuerte y ahora atacará a tu monstruo.

Mujer: Eso me temo que tampoco podrá ser ya que ahora activo mi trampa Mirror Force.

Judai (sorprendido): No puede ser.

Mujer: Si y como sabes esta trampa destruye automáticamente a cada monstruo que ataque así que tu Chispas se va directamente al cementerio de cartas.

Chispas de destruye y un estela de humo cubre el campo de duelo.

Mujer: Y bien que te pareció esta jugada mi estimado Judai, nada mal ¿no crees?

Judai: Vaya si que es buena, esta batalla será en verdad muy interesante.

Al mismo tiempo en el aeropuerto de la Atlantic city.

Hombre de negro 5: Señor si me hace el favor por aquí tenemos listo un helicóptero que lo llevara directamente hasta el hotel en donde se encuentra la señora esperándolo.

Hombre: Si muchas gracias.

El hombre subió dentro del helicóptero para posteriormente levantar el vuelo.

Ya en pleno vuelo, el piloto le informa a su pasajero por el altoparlante, lo siguiente.

Piloto: Tiempo de llegada a nuestro destino señor 30 minutos.

Hombre (contestando por el mismo altoparlante): Enterado.

Piloto: Señor una cosa mas, la señora me pido de favor que le informara que en estos momentos se esta llevando un duelo entre el famoso campeón Yuki Judai y ella, y si desea verlo, puedo hacerlo por el monitor de televisor que tiene en frente ya que estamos enlazados en directo con uno de los satélites de la compañía.

Hombre: Bien, gracias por informarme.

Piloto: Para servirle señor.

En ese momento el hombre enciende el televisor y puede observar con detenimiento el duelo que sostiene su esposa con Judai.

Hombre (riendo y hablando irónicamente): Vaya, vaya así que lo hizo después de todo, de todas formas será algo interesante de ver.

Volviendo al duelo.

Judai: Termino mi turno jugando con esta boca abajo y eso es todo.

Mujer: Muy bien, es hora de comenzar con mi plan para destruirte Judai Yuki.

Judai (intrigado): ¿Para destruirme?

Mujer: Si y comenzara con esto, ahora activo la habilidad de mi monstruo Marie el ángel caído, cuando Marie esta en el cementerio yo gano 200 pts de vida en cada turno y eso no es todo, ya que cada vez que mis puntos de vida aumentan se activa la habilidad de mi Fire Princess, la cual elimina 500 pts de vida de mi oponente.

Judai (asombrado): ¿Cómo?

Mujer: 4200pts  
Judai: 3500 pts

Luego terminare mi turno colocando esta carta boca abajo y eso será todo por el momento

Judai: Muy bien ahora yo juego esto, Polimerización y la utilizare para fusionar a Ebian y a Truco explosivo para formar a mi héroe elemental Alado con llamas,

Mujer: Vaya estoy impresionada, Alado con llamas es uno de tus mejores monstruos sino no estoy mal informada.

Judai: Así es, pero lo que hace a mí Alado uno de mis monstruos favoritos no es su fuerza sino su habilidad, la cual te permite obtener un daño igual a los puntos de atk de su monstruo cuando es destruido y ahora Alado con llamas incinera a la Fire Princess con tu flama suprema.

Mujer: Lamento decepcionarte Judai, activo mi carta trampa Enlace de Gravedad, la cual evita que monstruos con más de 4 estrellas ataquen por lo que resta del duelo.

Judai (atónito): Eso no puede ser, eso quiere no puedo atacarte con mis mejores monstruos.

Judai (preocupado mientras se dice así mismo): Rayos esto no es bueno, no puedo atacar y por cada turno sus puntos de vida aumentan mientras que los míos disminuyen, sino hago algo pronto este duelo terminara más rápido de lo pudiera imaginar.

Mujer: Así es Judai, y eso no es lo peor ya que ahora que tu fase de batalla ha terminado, tu turno termina y comienza el mió, lo cual significa que yo gano 200 pts mas gracias a mi amigo Marie y mi Fire Princess te quitara otros 500 pts de vida.

Mujer: 4400pts  
Judai: 3000 pts

Mujer: Y para mejorar un poco mejor las cosas juego ahora mi carta magica, Fisura, la cual destruye a un monstruo en tu lado del campo, asi que despidte de Alado con llamas.

Judai: Oh no mi Alado.

Mujer: Desaparecio y bien Judai creo que seria algo aburrido a esperar que mis combo de cartas te quieten hasta tus últimos puntos de vida, así que acelerare las cosas convocando a otro monstruo y que mejor elección que Lily el hada eyección (300 atk)

Judai (preocupado): Oh no ese monstruo no.

Mujer: Ahora sacrifico 2000 pts de vida para activar el efecto especial de Lily, el cual le permite aumentar sus puntos de ataque hasta 3000 y como es un monstruo de nivel 3, mi enlace de gravedad no le afecta en lo más mínimo y como no tienes un monstruo para protegerte, mi ataque ira directo a tus puntos de vida y estos se acabara.

Mujer: 2400pts  
Judai: 3000 pts

Mujer: Muy bien Lily el hada eyección (3300 atk) ataca a Judai.

Lily se lanza a investir a Judai quien luce desprotegido.

Mujer (sonriendo): La victoria es mía,

Judai sonríe.

Mujer: ¿Pero por que sonríes?

Judai (sonriendo confiadamente): Lo siento pero yo también tengo mis trucos y es hora de sacarlos a relucir.

Mujer (sorprendida): ¿Qué?

Judai: Activo mi trampa emerge un héroe la cual me permite jugar un héroe elemental de mi mano al campo y el monstruo que elijo es ni mas ni menos que mi héroe elemental Arcilla y lo pondré en modo de defensa (2000 def)

Arcilla aparece en el campo y recibe el impacto de la inyección de Lily destruyéndolo al instante, pero salvando así los pts de vida de Judai.

Judai (aliviado y voz elocuente): Uh eso estuvo cerca.

Mujer (algo molesta): Muchacho engreído, solo por que evitaste un ataque, eso no te hace el mejor duelista, al menos no mejor que mi espo… pero que cosas digo.

Judai (extrañado): Perdón me decías algo.

Mujer: No nada, continuemos con el duelo y coloco 2 cartas más boca abajo y con eso término mi turno.

Judai: Muy bien ahora, invoco al héroe elemental Burbujas y como es la única carta de mi campo, puedo sacar 2 cartas más de mi mazo.

Judai saca sus cartas y revisa su mano minuciosamente para planear su siguiente jugada.

Judai: Genial ahora creo que jugare este par de cartas.

Mujer: ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer ahora?

Judai (sonriendo): Ya lo veraz, primero jugare mi carta hechizo Decresion de nivel, la cual disminuye el nivel de uno de mis monstruos en 1, lo cual hace que mi Burbujas pase del nivel 4 al 3 y ahora juego la carta conocida estallar de Burbujas la cual incrementa al doble el poder de mi monstruo.

El poder de Burbujas sube hasta 1600 pts.

Judai: Y eso no es todo, ya que ahora juego la carta de hechizo rápido, recarga forzada, la cual sacrificando un monstruo de mi mano puedo hacer que mi ataque se vuelva un golpe directo contra tus puntos de vida y hacerte un daño igual al poder de ataque del monstruo que descarte, y resulta que el monstruo que elegí es ni mas ni menos que a Filoso (2600 atk)

Mujer (sorprendida): 2600 pts de ataque,

Judai (confiado): Así es, cantidad que se sumara a las 1600 que ya tenía Burbujas para darnos un gran total de 4200 pts y ahora todo ese daño ira a tus pts. de vida, Burbujas ataca con estallar de burbujas.

Judai (entusiasmado): Si este duelo ya es mío.

Mujer (riendo): No lo creo, por que ahora descarto de mi mano a Kuribo.

Judai (atónito): ¿Que es imposible?

Mujer: Si lo es y como sabes la habilidad especial de Kuribo le permite absorber todo el daño y volverlo 0, por lo que tu anterior ataque fue repelido.

Judai (consternado): No puedo creerlo, pero espera tu no puedes tener a Kuribo en tu baraja.

Mujer (tono petulante): Y ¿por que no?

Judai (serio): Kuribo es una de las cartas más raras que conozco y solo se de alguien en todo el mundo que la tiene en su baraja y tu no eres esa persona.

Mujer: Y por que dices que no tengo derecho a tenerla, si esta carta la tome prestada ni más ni menos que de la baraja de mí querido esposo.

Judai (confundido): ¿Esposo?, espera tu marido tenia desde el principio esa carta.

Judai (asombrado): No puede ser entonces eso quiere decir que tu estas casada con…

Mujer: Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, pero en fin creo que ya es tiempo de que te revele quien soy en realidad, mi nombre completo es Rebeca Hopkins de Mutuo y soy la esposa del Rey de los Juegos, Yugi Mutuo.

Judai (atónito): ¿Cómo?…

Continuara…


	5. ESTRATEGIA DERROTADA

**CAPITULO 5: ESTRATEGIA DERROTADA.**

Judai (asombrado): ¿En serio tú eres la esposa del mismo Rey de los Juegos, Yugi Mutuo?

Rebeca (sonriendo y tono petulante): Así es, sorprendido.

Judai: La verdad si.

Rebeca: Bueno Judai debes saber que no importaría en lo más mínimo si decides abandonar el duelo ahora que sabes quien soy, por que estoy segura que te habrás dado cuenta que sin importar que no podrás vencerme.

Judai (sonriendo y voz segura): Se equivoca señora, por el contrario no puedo contener la emoción que esto me produce.

Rebeca (intrigada): Emoción, acaso te entusiasma el hecho de que estas teniendo un duelo conmigo.

Judai (alegre y vivaz): Por supuesto, por no son muchas las veces que tengo la oportunidad de de tener una batalla en contra de una de las duelistas de mas fama mundial, como lo es usted, Rebeca Hopkins, 5 veces campeona Americana.

Rebeca: Veo que si sabes algo de mi después de todo, eso me da gusto, pero lamento informarte que yo si se todo sobre ti, te he estado investigado los últimos meses y he visto tus duelos centenares de veces y créenme que he anticipado cualquier movimiento tengas en mente, por lo que te será imposible vencerme en este duelo, eso tenlo por seguro.

Judai: Me sorprenda que usted, siendo la personas mas cercana al propio Rey de los Juegos, no comparta en parte el espíritu y la devoción que su esposo le guarda al este juego, ya que si así fuera sabría que una batalla no puede se ganada con anticipación, hay que sentir ese furor del combate para así planear las estrategias que nos den resultado que deseamos, sólo así se gana en verdad un duelo.

Rebeca (tono presuntuoso): Ha, son solo tonterías de un muchacho que depende mucho de la suerte para ganar batallas.

Judai: Se equivoca señora Mutuo, no es sólo suerte, es Fe, la Fe que le tengo a mis cartas y mi mismo, es lo que me da la fuerza para salir adelante ante cualquier problema sin rendirme jamás, es fue la lección que el propio Yugi en persona me enseño hace tiempo.

Rebeca (intrigada): ¿Yugi?, Yugi te enseño eso.

Judai: Así es y se lo probare cuando gane este duelo ya vera.

Rebeca (riendo sarcásticamente): Eso me gustaría mucho verlo pues bien que esperas Judai Yuki muéstrame lo que te Fe en las cartas puede lograr.

Yudai: Así lo haré y ahora continuando con el duelo juego esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Rebeca (sacando carta de su mazo): Muy bien ahora yo revelare una de mis cartas boca abajo, la maquina ínter dimensional retira a uno de mis monstruos temporalmente del juego, y el monstruo elegido para esto será mi Hada Lily.

La trampa se activa y Lily se desvanece del campo de juego por todo el turno.

Rebeca: Ahora tengo espacio suficiente en mi campo de monstruos para poder jugar con mi carta mágica Spagots, la cual me da hasta 4 fichas tokens en el campo.

Los spagosts aparecen en el campo de Rebeca

Rebeca: Y por su fuera poco ahora juego mi otra carta mágica, Don de la Elfa Mística, la cual me otorga 300 pts. de vida por cada criatura en mi lado del campo, lo que me da un total de 1500 pts. extra.

Rebeca: 3900pts  
Judai: 3000 pts.

Rebeca: Y como ya sabrás la habilidad de mi Fire Princesa se activa de nuevo y eso te quita otros 500 pts. de vida.

Rebeca: 3900pts  
Judai: 2500 pts.

Rebeca: Y no te olvides de de los 200 pts. que mi brinda Marie por efecto desde el cementerio.

Rebeca: 4100pts  
Judai: 3000 pts.

Rebeca: Eso obliga a la Fire Princesa activar de nuevo su efecto especial y 500 pts. son restados de nuevo de tu vida.

Rebeca: 4100pts  
Judai: 2500 pts.

Rebeca: Y por si fuera poco Judai terminare mi turno jugando esta carta mágica conocida, como recolectora de tokens, la cual destruye a todos los que se encuentran en mi lado del campo, otorgándome así maravillosos 800 pts. de vida extra por cada uno, lo que me da un gran total de 3200 pts. mas.

Rebeca: 7300pts  
Judai: 2500 pts.

Rebeca (sonriendo maliciosamente y hablando sarcásticamente): Y que crees, por tercera vez consecutiva el efecto de mi Fire Princesa te restara otros 500 pts. a tu vida, dejando solamente con míseros 2000 pts.

Rebeca: 7300pts  
Judai: 2000 pts.

Rebeca: Si esto continúa como hasta ahora en pocos turnos perderás lo que te resta de pts. de vida y cuando eso suceda la victoria será mía.

Rebeca (pensado): Y también esta será la victoria de Yugi.

Judai: Muy bien ahora es mi turno.

De pronto nuevamente el espíritu de Yubel aparece ante Judai.

Yubel: Espera un momento Judai.

Judai (volteando ligeramente la vista): Yubel.

Yubel: Piensa muy bien la jugada que vas hacer Judai con la cantidad de pts. que te quedan no puedes arriesgarte a tomar mala decisiones que le den aun mas ventaja de la que tu oponente ya tiene sobre ti.

Judai (extrañada): ¿Más ventaja a que te refieres con eso?

Yubel: A que si no te has dado cuenta esa mujer Rebeca te atrajo directamente al escenario que ella había preparado para ti para así hacerte caer en su trampa.

Judai: ¿Trampa?

Yubel: Observa con detenimiento el campo, ella ha creado a la perfección una estrategia de cartas para aumentar sus pts. de vida y reduce los tuyos en cada turno, sin realizar ni un sólo ataque.

Judai: Oh entiendo.

Yubel: Por eso no debes arriesgarte hacer ninguna jugada imprudente ya que eso podría ocasionar que pierdas más pts. de vida.

Judai (sereno): Si lo se Yubel, por el momento las cartas que poseo en mi mano (viendo sus cartas) no me ayudan mucho, pero ya tengo la forma de cambiar esto.

Yubel (sonriendo): Muy bien pues hazlo Judai.

Judai: Muy bien ahora juego mi carta hechizo Oasis de Pesadilla, la cual me permite sacar 4 cartas más de mi baraja, siempre y cuando retire del juego el mismo numero en el próximo turno.

Judai (sacando sus nuevas cartas y viéndolas con detenimiento mientras se dice así mismo): Perfecto, ahora podré hacerlo.

Rebeca (respondiendo a las palabras mencionadas por Judai): ¿Podrás hacer que?

Judai (mirada desafiante y voz segura): Ya lo veraz.

Judai: Ahora revelo la carta que puse boca abajo, provisiones de emergencia, la cual me otorga 1000 pts. de vida pro cada carta mágica o de trampa que yo destruya en este turno y creo que elegiré mi Oasis de Pesadilla.

Provisiones de emergencia se activa destruyendo la otra carta y haciendo que los pts. de vida de Judai aumenten.

Rebeca: 7300pts  
Judai: 3000 pts.

Desde el helicóptero en marcha, Yugi observa con detenimiento el desenvolvimiento de ambos en el duelo y añade el siguiente comentario tras ver la buena jugada realizada por Judai.

Yugi: Esa fue una buena jugada Judai.

Volviendo al duelo.

Rebeca: Muy listo, al sacrificar a Oasis de Pesadilla el efecto negativo que te hubiera causado la carta en tu próximo turno se anula.

Judai (sonriendo): Así es, por lo que mi baraja esta segura ahora y ahora juego una carta conocida como Compensación mortuoria, la cual nos permite ambos traer un monstruo desde nuestro cementerio.

Rebeca (atónita): ¿Qué no?

Judai: Así es y yo traigo de regreso a mi Alado con llamas y como en tu cementerio solo hay un monstruo, Marie, el ángel caído regresa al juego.

Judai: Pero eso no es lo único que hace mi carta mágica, ya que si los pts. de atk del monstruo que resucite son mas altos que el tuyo, entonces gano la oportunidad de poder retirar ese monstruo del juego.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo? Eso no puede ser.

Judai: Pues si lo es, así que Marie se va del juego permanentemente.  
Rebeca (pensando mientras su mirada muestra sumo asombro): No puede ser descubrió el punto débil de mi estrategia de juego.

Yubel aparece de nuevo junto a Judai.

Yubel (sonriendo): Je, je a pesar de que esa chica se jacta de ser una genio del juego, su estrategia es muy simple de entender ya que sólo se basa en el habilidad especial de un monstruo, ahora que ya no esta su combinación de cartas, esta ya no funcionara.

Judai: Exacto y ahora es mi turno de atacar, primero Burbujas atacara a la Fire Princess con estallar de burbujas.

Burbujas dispara su arma con la cual destruye a la Fire Princesa de Rebeca.

Judai (serio): Muy bien ahora le toca a mi otro monstruo atacar.

A eso Rebeca responde:

Rebeca: Acaso ya olvidaste el efecto de mi carta Enlace de Gravedad, gracias a ella los monstruos de 4 estrellas o más no pueden atacar.

Judai: Claro que no y es por eso que voy a recurrir al afecto de mi propia carta Decreció de nivel para disminuir el nivel de ambos monstruos.

Rebeca (confundida): Espera ambos monstruos, ¿a que te refieres?, sólo tienes un monstruo y ese es Alado con llamas.

Judai: Error ya que puede revocar la fusión de mi Alado con esto, juego la carta hechizo Defusión, para regresar a Ebian y a Truco explosivo al campo de juego y ahora ambos reducen su nivel en 1, lo cual les permite atacar directamente tus pts. de vida.

Judai: Primero será Ebian con lluvia de plumas.

Ebian arroja varias de las plumas de sus alas las cuales golpean a Rebeca de forma directa.

Rebeca: 6300pts  
Judai: 3000 pts.

Judai: Y ahora es el turno de Truco explosivo con su bola de fuego.

Truco explosivo crea una bola de fuego en sus manos y esta la arroja contra Rebeca impactándola bajando de nuevo sus pts. vitales.

Rebeca: 5100pts  
Judai: 3000 pts.

Judai: Eso será todo por ahora.

Rebeca (furiosa y mal encarada): Como te atreves hacerme esto, tú, tú un duelista de tercera categoría como fue posible que hayas deshecho por completo una de mis mejores estrategias de juego, no te lo perdonare, me escuchaste Judai nunca te lo perdonare.

Judai: Parece ser que ahora si esta molesta.

Yugi (viendo la escena desde el televisor con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro): Rebeca.

Rebeca: Yo nunca perderé, no puedo perder, la felicidad de Yugi y la mía propia depende de esta victoria.

Judai (intrigado): ¿La felicidad de Yugi?

Continuara…


	6. EL LLAMADO DE LAS DIOSAS

**CAPITULO 6: EL LLAMADO DE LAS DIOSAS  
**

Judai (intrigado): ¿La felicidad de Yugi? ¿a que se refiere con eso?

Rebeca (molesta): Como aun no lo sabes, pues que más da tendré que decírtelo, para que entiendas todo de una buena vez.

Rebeca: Poco después de que tu popularidad se incremento en todo el mundo, Yugi comenzó a sentir decaído, el ya no era el mismo conmigo, parecía que deseaba alejarse de todos.

Rebeca (mirada y voz nostálgica): Sus ojos que antes brillaban con un luz intensa poco a poco parecían opacarse ante la sombra de la indiferencia, muy pocas personas ahora reconocen lo logros de mi esposo como duelista y muy en el fondo de mi corazón se que el esta sufriendo aunque no lo exprese abiertamente.

Rebeca (comenzado a llorar levemente): Eh hecho lo que ha estado a mi alcance como su amiga y mujer para animarlo pero hasta no he conseguido nada, por eso pensé que si el duelo de monstruos era el principal causante de que mi Yugi sufra entonces me corresponde hacer algo para cambiar esta situación.

Judai (serio): Y por eso me retaste a un tener un duelo para así probar que Yugi sigue siendo más fuerte y hacer que los demás me olviden ¿no es asi?

Rebeca: En efecto esa es mi intención, la cual pronto se convertirá en realidad.

Judai (sonriendo desafiantemente): Je eso será si yo lo permito.

Rebeca (molesta): Muchacho insolente, te haré tragar esas palabras, espera y lo veraz, que esperas continua con tu turno.

Judai: Claro y ahora juego a Rottwailer en modo de defensa y eso sera todo por ahora.

Rebeca: Muy bien mi turno.

Rebeca saca su carta y la mira cuidadosamente.

Rebeca (pensando mientras sonríe): Estupendo esta es la carta.

Rebeca: Ahora juego una de las cartas más raras de mi baraja.

Judai (curioso): ¿La carta más rara?

Rebeca: Así es pero primero permíteme jugar con una carta llamada Tornado Gigante, la cual regresa todas las cartas que se encuentren en nuestras zonas de trampas y mágicas a la mano del propietario, lo que significa que mí Enlace de Gravedad regresa de nuevo conmigo.

Judai (pensativo): ¿Que esta pasando aquí por que regresaría a su mano la única cosa que podía protegerla de mis monstruos?

Rebeca: Desconcertado Judai, no te culpo pero debes saber primero que hay una buena razón para ello y pienso explicártela, limpie el campo con la intención de poder esta carta, un carta tan poderosa que sólo se hicieron 5 copias de esta en todo el mundo, mi abuelo tiene una, mi esposo otra y yo tengo la tercera de ellas, la cual jugare en estos momentos para darme la ventaja en este duelo.

Rebeca: Invoco la magia de mi carta hechizo de campo, la Puerta del Valhala.

Judai: ¿Puerta del Valhala?

Yubel aparece a lado de Judai nuevamente

Yubel (preocupada): Oh no estamos en problemas Judai.

Rebeca: Ahora permíteme explicar como funciona mi carta, cuando se juega la Puerta del Valhala, esta me permite convocar a cualquier monstruos poderoso luz directo al campo sin la necesidad de la regla del sacrificio.

Judai (atónito): ¿Qué?

Yubel (preocupada). Lo que me temía.

Rebeca: Ahora podré jugar este monstruo, ni más ni menos que mi diosa Atenea (2900 atk/2700 def)) en modo de ataque.

Judai (sorprendido): Whoau 2900 atk, genial.

Rebeca (sarcástica): Yo no me emocionaría si fuera tú, ya que todavía mi turno no ha terminado ya que ahora juego también la carta hechizo, plegaria de la diosa, la cual me permite llamar al campo de juego a Nikel, la diosa de la protección (0 atk/3800 def) y Calisto la diosa del poder (2600 atk/2000 def) y como ambas son monstruos de luz, mi puerta de Valhala me permite jugarlas a las 3 en el mismo turno.

Judai (asombrado): Increíble invoco a 3 monstruos sorprendentes con una sola jugada.

Rebeca (riendo y con voz sarcástica): Dime Judai ¿No es irónico?  
Judai (serio): ¿De que habla?

Rebeca: Así como mi Yugi tiene sus 3 cartas de los dioses egipcios yo tengo a estas 3 diosas, con las cuales pienso acabarte de una buena vez por todas, así que mas te vale estas preparado por que estas a punto de recibir el castigo divino de mano de mis 3 diosas de cielo.

Continuara…


	7. EL ATAQUE DE LAS DIOSASBATALLA DIFICIL

**CAPITULO 7: EL ATAQUE DE LAS DIOSAS. UNA DIFICIL BATALLA**

Judai (ligeramente sorprendido): Whoau nunca imagine que existieran monstruos de duelos como esos, son muy impresionante y también muy hermosos.

Rebeca: Que bueno que lo veas de esa forma, por que estas 3 bellas diosas están apunto de darte una lección, muchachito.

Judai (riendo de la emoción): Eso esta por verse, adelante estoy listo para enfrentar lo que venga.

Rebeca (molesta mientras piensa para si misma): Pero que le pasa a este tipo, a pesar de mi intentos por molestarlo, no lo parece, mas bien me da la impresión de disfruta esto, ¿será posible que en este mundo exista alguien que ame igual o tal vez más los duelos que mi Yugi?

Rebeca (pensando): No eso es imposible, nadie puede compararse con Yugi y yo se lo demostrare, mis diosas me ayudaran a hacerlo.

Rebeca (seria y con voz fuerte): Muy bien ahora es tiempo de que regrese al campo de juego mi Hada Lily, gracias al efecto de mi Maquina Interdimensional, pero eso no es todo ya que ahora activo la habilidad de la diosa Nikel, la cual me permite absorber los puntos de ataque de uno de los monstruos de mi lado del campo que sacrifique y los agrega a sus puntos propios.

Judai: ¿Lo que quiere decir que ahora Nikel tiene?

Rebeca (sonriendo): Así es Nikel ahora posee 300 pts de atk, los cuales puedo usar para atacar directamente tus pts de vida ya que esa es su otra habilidad.

Judai: ¿Como?

Rebeca: Como has escuchado, ya que Nikel es in monstruos especializado en la defensa, sus puntos de ataque son cero, por esa razón cuando por fin se lanza al ataque todo el daño será directo contra los pts de vida de mi oponente, lo que quiere decir Judai que estas por perder 300 pts.

Rebeca: Diosa Nikel ataca directamente a Judai.

Nikel se lanza sobre Judai y con una pequeña daga escondida debajo del gran escudo protector que porta lo hiere en pecho haciendo bajar sus pts de vida.

Rebeca: 5100pts  
Judai: 2200 pts

Judai (frunciendo la mirada por el impacto): Ough.

Rebeca: y mi ataque aun no ha terminado ya que ahora es el turno de la diosa Atenea, la cual atacara a tu Rottwailler, diosa Atenea destruye.

Atenea levanta su báculo y con un potente rayo de luz destruye al monstruo de Judai.

Rebeca: Y ahora activo la habilidad de mi diosa Atenea, cuando ella destruye a un monstruo de mi oponente mientras tenga monstruos tipo luz en mi lado del campo, su ataque destruye también a todos los monstruos del campo de oponente así que dile a dios a todos tus monstruos Judai.

Judai (atónito): ¿Que?

En instantes Ebian, Truco Explosivo y Burbujas desaparecen del campo de juego de Judai.

Rebeca (carcajeándose): Ja ja ja eso y más te mereces por andar de presumido, dime que te apareció haberte quedado sin ninguno de tus mons…tru…os

Rebeca (asombrada): ¿Como…Héroe Elemental Neos? Pero donde lo sacaste eso es imposible debiste hacer trampa.

Judai (sarcástico): Mas bien lo correcto debería ser que use una de mis cartas trampa para poder hacerlo.

Rebeca (furiosa): Explícate mejor.

Judai: Al destruir a 2 de mis monstruos me permitiste jugar esto compensación del campo santo, una carta que me permite invocar especialmente a un monstruo de mi baraja siempre y cuando la suma de los niveles de los monstruos destruidos por el ataque de mi oponente sean iguales o mayores al monstruo del campo y por esa razón puede traer a mi carta favorita al batalla, mi Héroe Elemental Neos.

Judai: Y eso no es todo ya que gracias al efecto de mi Rottwailler puedo traer a Polimerización y aun héroe elemental de mi cementerio a mi mano y juego ahora la carta Fuerza Neos, la cual le otorga 300 pts extra de atk a Neos, los cuales usare para destruir a tu diosa Atenea.

Rebeca: ¿Estas loco? la diosa Atenea tiene 2900 pts de atk y Neos sólo 2800 pts, mi monstruo sigue siendo más fuerte.

Judai: Lamento decirte que no es así y ahora que tu turno acabo, puedo jugar mi carta de hechizo rápido, Disminución a la mitad, la cual debilita el poder de ataque de uno de tus monstruos por lo que resta del turno a la mitad, lo que quiere decir que tu Atenea ahora sólo tiene 1450 pts de atk.

Judai (emocionado): Bien ya es tiempo de que mi monstruo ataque, así que ve Neos elimina a Atenea con tu puño neo espacial.

Neos va al encuentro con Atenea pero de pronto un as de luz envuelve al monstruos de Rebeca deteniendo en seco el ataque de Neos.

Judai (sorprendido): ¿Como? ¿Qué fue lo que paso por mi monstruo no acabo con el tuyo?

Rebeca (sonriendo): Por que no miras atentamente el campo, Judai.

Judai: Eh eso es…Nikel…ella protegió a Atenea de mi ataque, ¿por que?

Rebeca: Eso debe gracias a la habilidad de mi monstruo, la cual le permite proteger a otros monstruos tipo luz, siempre y cuando este dispuesta a sacrificar los pts de defensa mi propia criatura, para ser exacto 500 pts fueron extraídos de la defensa de Nikel, para convertirla en un muro protector para Atenea

Judai (serio): Eso quiere decir que el poder de defensa de Nikel es de 3300 pts.

Rebeca (confiada): En efecto y como el poder de ataque de Neos es de solo 2800, eso quiere decir que tú pierdes 500 pts de vida gracias a tu ataque fallido.

Rebeca: 5100pts  
Judai: 1700 pts

Judai: Esta bien ahora jugare 2 cartas boca abajo y mi turno terminara Rebeca.

Rebeca: Esperaba oír eso, bien veamos tu carta hechiz supongo que expira ahora y tu Neos regresa a su poder original de 2500 pts de atk, asi que ahora es mas débil asi que ahora prepárate por que recibirás el poder de mis 3 diosas, primero Nikel te quitara 300 pts.

Nikel nuevamente golpea Judai haciendo bajar de nuevo sus pts de vida.

Rebeca: 5100pts  
Judai: 1400 pts

Rebeca: Inmediatamente será el turno para que mi diosa Calisto para que te ataque a tu héroe Neos con su báculo lunar.

Calisto ataca de Neos pero…

Judai: Lamento decepcionarte Rebeca, pero también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga y es hora de que lo juego por que activo mi carta trampa Mirror Gate, la cual reviste los puntos de ataque y defensa de un monstruo cuando batalla contra de uno de mis héroes elementales, haciendo que tu Calisto sea más débil que mi Neos así que…

Pero el ataque de Calisto continuo sin problema alguno y Neos fue destruido

Judai (atónito): No puede ser…Neos.

Rebeca: 5100pts  
Judai: 1300 pts

Judai: ¿Como es posible esto, se supone que mi trampa debió funcionar?

Rebeca: Judai admito que eres un buen duelitas pero para alguien que tiene más experiencia en este juego deberías saber que todas las cartas guardan sus secretos y más cuando son tan poderosas como mis diosas.

Rebeca: La razón por la que tu monstruo fue destruido fue gracias a que active la habilidad secreta de mi diosa Atenea, la cual me permite negar los efectos de cualquier trampa o hechizo utilizado contra un monstruos luz, como mi Calisto, entiendes ahora por que tu contraataque no dio resultado y lo mejor de todo esto es que puedo utilizar el efecto todas la veces que quiera.

Judai (nervioso): No puede ser eso quiere decir que mis mejores hechizos y trampas son inmunes contra sus diosas.

Judai (preocupado y pensativo): No creí que existieran esa clase de monstruos tan fuertes, sin duda alguna Rebeca con esas cartas de diosas es casi tan fuerte como Yugi usando las cartas de los dioses egipcios.

Judai (preocupado): Pero si algo he aprendido en todas mis duelos anteriores es que toda carta tiene una debilidad y necesito encantarla pronto por si sino…Rebeca me vencerá.

Continuara…


	8. ESTRATEGIA APLASTANTE

**CAPITULO 8: ESTRATEGIA APLASTANTE  
**

Judai (preocupado mientras una pequeña gota de sudor se desliza ligeramente por su cabeza). Veamos de haber una forma de vencer a estas 3 diosas, y necesito encontrarla ahora mismo o sino perderé.

Judai: Veamos tengo 4 cartas en mi mano y una en mi campo pero esa no me sirve ahora a menos que…

Yubel: ¿Ya descubriste la respuesta a este problema cierto?

Judai: Puede que si pero dependerá de que saque en este turno las cartas que necesito.

Yubel (animando a Judai): Pues bien que estas esperando descubrámoslo de una vez.

Judai (sonriendo levemente): Bien aquí voy.

Rebeca (pensando): ¿Pero que intentara ahora?

Judai (serio mientras saca carta de su baraja): Bien mi turno.

Judai (mira la carta que saco y piensa de inmediato): Perfecto.

Judai: Ahora juego mi carta hechizo Mazo Mágico, la cual me permite devolver a mi baraja las cartas que desee y cambiar por otras nuevas y elijo cambiar 3 cartas en mi mano y puedo sacar 3 nuevas.

Judai: Genial justo que lo que necesitaba para completar mi jugada.

Rebeca (intrigada): ¿De que jugada hablas?

Judai (riendo confiadamente): Con la que pienso ganar este duelo.

Rebeca (asombrada): ¿Como?

Judai: Ahora lo veraz, primero juego la carta Retorno del guerrero vivo, la cual me permite regresar a un monstruo guerrero del cementerio a mi mano y Neos esta de vuelta, luego fusionara a mis 2 monstruos Neos y Yubel usando la poderosa carta que puse en el campo Super Polimerización, con la cual llamo a mi poderoso monstruo Héroe Elemental Wiseman (3000 atk/2500 def)

Rebeca: ¿Que es esto? ese monstruo nunca lo había visto, no estaba en mi base de datos.

Judai: Eso se debe a que casi nunca tengo la necesidad de jugar con el, sólo en duelos tan emocionantes es cuando vale la pena jugarlo.

Judai: Y déjame decirte algo más, el será la llave para mi victoria es este juego.

Rebeca (tono jactancioso): Va, admito que tu nueva criatura es poderosa pero aun así, el solo no será capaz de vencer a mis diosas.

Judai (voz irónica): Es cierto, solo no podrá es por eso que llamare algunos refuerzos para apoyarlo con esto, juego la carta hechizo de Sub-Espacio de batalla, la cual nos permite llamar hasta 3 criaturas de nuestro cementerio de nuevo al campo y yo llamo a Chispas, Burbujas y Ebian.

Rebeca (asombrada): No puede ser mi Fire princess, Kuribo, regresaron al campo de Juego.

Judai: Y no sólo volvieron, sino que ahora tendrán que luchar entre ellos, y cada vez que el monstruo más débil es destruido, el dueño pierde 500 pts de vida.

Judai (animado): Ahora Chispas destruye a la Fire princesa, con choque estático.

Chispas obedece la orden y destruye a la princesa con su descarga.

Judai: Es tu turno Ebian manda volar a Kuribo con tu lluvia de plumas.

Ebian levanta el vuelo y lanza sus plumas la cual impactan de lleno en Kuribo destruyéndolo en el acto.

Judai (sonriendo): Y como destruí a 2 de tus monstruos pierdes 1000 pts de vida

Rebeca: 4100pts  
Judai: 1300 pts

Judai: Pero espera que aun no he terminado por que ahora fusiono a estos 3 héroes gracias a la carta de polimerización de recupere anteriormente para formar el Héroe Elemental Tempestad (2800atk).

Judai: Ahora Tempestad ataca a Atenea con tu golpe ciclónico.

Rebeca (riendo): ¿Acaso eres tonto?, cometiste el mismo error de antes, o no me digas que olvidaste la habilidad especial de mi diosa Nikel, la cual protege a todo monstruo de luz en mi lado del campo, por lo que será ella quien reciba el ataque de tu Tempestad.

El ataque de Tempestad se rechazado por el escudo de Nikel y reflejado contra Judai, quien recibe el golpe de lleno.

Judai: Aghhh.

Rebeca: 4100pts  
Judai: 800 pts

Rebeca: Eso te restara otros 500 pts de vida.

Judai (feliz): Perfecto.

Rebeca (molesta): ¿Que? por que estas tan contento, si acabas de perder más pts de vida y tu ataque no sirvió de nada.

Judai (sonriendo): Por que mi plan esta dando resultado completamente y ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar mi victoria en este duelo.

Rebeca (intrigada): ¿Pero como?

Judai: Muy simple el ataque que realice solo fue el anzuelo para que picaras y ya lo has hecho Rebeca, ya que al usar la habilidad especial de tu monstruo, lo debilitaste aun más, lo que quiere decir que Nikel perdió otros 500 pts de def, ahora es mucho más débil para evitar que mi Wiseman la destruya.

Rebeca (preocupada): Oh no es cierto, había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

Judai: Ahora Héroe Elemental Wiseman aniquila a Nikel con rayo cósmico.

Wiseman se eleva por lo cielos y despliega todo su poder lanzando un poderoso rayo de luz azulosa que ilumina el campo de juego segando brevemente a todos y después dirigir toda esa energía contra Nikel quien es desintegrada en el acto.

Rebeca (asombrada): No puedo creerlo destruyo a una de mis diosas.

Rebeca (enojada): Maldito sea Judai Yuki, mi próximo turno te haré pagar esta osadía.

Judai (serio): Lamento decírtelo, pero ya no habrá otro turno para ti Rebeca, ya que mi jugada aun no concluido.

Rebeca: Pero que dices, eso es mentira, ya no puedes hacer nada mas tus 2 monstruos ya atacaron, que mas puedes hacer eh…

Judai (mirada desafiante): Esto…ahora activo la carta mágica conocida como Alianza heroica, con esta carta puedo sacar hasta tener 5 cartas nuevas y por cada carta monstruo que tenga el nombre héroe, le otorga automáticamente al monstruo más fuerte de mi lado del campo, la capacidad de atacar repetidamente a mi oponente, por lo que mi Wiseman te atacara varias veces más.

Rebeca (atónita): No puedo creerlo…repentinamente fue capaz de crear un estrategia perfecta para vencer a mis 3 diosas de la nada…no puedo ser…esto no esta pasando…noooooo.

Judai: Esta preparada señora Mutuo, por aquí voy y la primera carta que saco es a mi Héroe Elemental Madera, así que ya sabe que ahora Wiseman atacara a su diosa Calisto.

Wiseman nuevamente se eleva y dispara su rayo luminoso contra Calisto destruyéndola de inmediato.

Judai: Y ahora puedo activar la habilidad especial de Héroe Elemental Wiseman, el cual me permite hacerle un daño a los pts de vida de mi oponente iguales a los pts de atk del monstruo que acaba de ser destruido, así que además de las 400 pts que ya habías perdido, prepárate a recibir otros 2600 pts de daño

Rebeca: 1100pts  
Judai: 800 pts

Judai: Mientras yo recibo la misma cantidad de pts pero añadidos a mis pts de vida.

Rebeca: 1100pts  
Judai: 3400 pts

Judai: Y nuevamente saco mi carta y ahora revelo que es ni nada mas ni nada menos que mi Héroe Elemental Terra, así que ya sabes lo que sucederá después ¿cierto?

Judai: Wiseman ataca a Atenea y acaba con sus últimos pts de vida.

Rebeca (aterrorizada mientras grita de desesperación): Noooooooooooooooo…

Judai: Este duelo se termino.

Continuara…

Nota:En el proximo capitulo la conclusion de esta historia.


	9. LAZOS DE AMISTAD Y AMOR

Bien amigos otro proyecto que concluye satisfactoriamente, gracias por segurilo otod este tiempo, se los agradezco en verdad y aqui tiene el ultimo capitulo de esta historia

Que lo disfruten

Slafier

**CAPITULO 9: LAZOS DE AMISTAD Y AMOR. PROMESAS PARA EL FUTURO.**

Judai: Este duelo se termino.

Wiseman vuela a gran velocidad para atacar a una incrédula Rebeca que no pueda dar crédito a lo que esta pasando frente a sus ojos.

Rebeca (aterrorizada mientras grita): Noooooooooooooooo…

Y cuando Wiseman esta apunto de golpearla de pronto se escucho un…

Voz (tono serio): Mago Oscuro defiende.

De la nada el Mago Oscuro apareció frente a Rebeca y fue el quien recibe el golpe de Wiseman destruyéndolo en el acto.

Judai (sorprendido): ¿El mago Oscuro?

Rebeca al ver lo sucedido también exclamo:

Rebeca (atónita): No puede ser eso significa que…

Rebeca (volteando su mirada hacia un lado): Yugi.

Judai (viéndolo también): Ese es Yugi Mutuo, el Rey de los Duelo.

Yugi (con su disco de duelo encendido en una mano la carta del mago oscuro sobre el): Lamento haber interrumpido sobre todo en una parte tan crucial del duelo.

Al ver a su esposo ahí Rebeca corrió rápidamente a sus brazos para así abrazarlo tiernamente mientras mostraba ante él un cambio radicalmente en su actitud habitual, asemejándose mucho a la Rebeca de antaño infantil, caprichosa y muy orgullosa.

Rebeca (llorando intensamente): Yugi mi amor que bueno que llegaste, yo…yo…

Yugi (acariciándole la cabeza y hablándole con voz gentil): Descuida lo entiendo, lo vi todo camino hacia aquí y se por que hiciste todo esto.

Rebeca (llorando): Lo siento mucho sólo quería ayudarte a sentir mejor…deseaba mucho hacerte feliz.

Yugi: Lo se, se que tu intención fue buena, pero engañar a otros y usarlos con fines egoístas un puede traer felicidad para nadie, lo has entendido Rebeca.

Rebeca (asombrada por las palabras de su esposo): Yugi.

Yugi: No estaba triste por que sentía que mi popularidad ante la gente había disminuido, sino por que me emocionaba la idea de ver que el juego que he añorado toda mi vida, esta ahora en muy buenas manos de jóvenes como Judai y toda esta nueva generaciones de duelistas que seguirán el legado que mis amigos y yo hemos forjado a través de de las generaciones venideras.

Yugi: ¿Lo entiendes ahora Rebeca?

Rebeca (llorando mientras abraza fuertemente a su esposo): Yugi…Yugi…si te entiendo

Judai (observando desde cierta distancia mientras se dice para si mismo): Vaya sin duda es tal como lo recuerdo, no ha cambiando nada.

Yugi (acercándose a Judai con Rebeca sujetándolo del brazo): Judai en verdad siento todas las molestias que mi esposa te ha causado.

Judai (algo apenado): No para nada, la verdad es que yo deseaba el tener este duelo por eso es que acepte venir en primer lugar.

Yugi (sonriendo): Entiendo, como le dije a Rebeca, vi todo lo que sucedió en su duelo por televisión y no cabe duda que eres un fantástico duelista, esa estrategia que formaste con tus cartas y que te permitió obtener la victoria sencillamente fue estupenda, te felicito.

Judai (sonrojado): Gracias viendo de ti Yugi-san es todo un honor.

Rebeca en ese momento aprovecha para hablar también con Judai, mostrando un poco de pena por su conducta anterior.

Rebeca (algo avergonzando y con tono de arrepentimiento): Judai, yo en verdad siento mucho el haberte traído aquí con engaños y el de haberme comportado como un tonta contigo, por favor espero que aceptes mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Judai (sonriendo): Descuida Rebeca no tengo nada que perdonarte, me diverti mucho peleando contigo, sin duda eres de las duelistas más fuertes he conocido.

Judai (volteando la vista hacia Yugi): Sin duda tienes mucha suerte de tener alguien así en tu vida Yugi-san.

Yugi (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa): Si soy muy afortunado Judai.

Rebeca (poniendo su mano sobre la de Yugi mientras asiente su cabeza sobre el pecho de él): Yugi.

Judai: Bien amigos yo me retiro, prometí que me reuniría hoy con unos amigos y si no apresuro de seguro se preocuparan por mí.

Rebeca: En ese caso permíteme que mis asistentes te lleven hasta donde tengas que ir Judai.

Judai: Pero…

Yugi (sonriendo): Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti después de todo lo que nos has ayudado amigo mió.

Judai (riendo): Gracias.

Yugi (extendiendo su mano hacia Judai): Entonces hasta pronto Judai Yuki.

Judai (extendiendo también su mano y estrechando así el saludo con Yugi): Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos, Rey de juegos, Yugi Mutou.

Y así con ese saludo de manos el símbolo de amistad y rivalidad entre estos 2 hombres quedo sellado para siempre, manteniendo con ello la firme promesa en los corazones ambos de que algún día volverían enfrentarse y entonces quizás podríamos escuchar tan solemnes palabras que conmemoren dicho momento como:

Yugi (colocando su deck sobre el disco de duelo): Es hora del duelo Judai.

Judai (activando su disco de duelo): Enciende tu juego Yugi-san.

Iniciando así una feroz batalla entre estos 2 genios del duelo monstruos.

FIN


End file.
